A Secret Revealed
by ChineseRoseWolf69
Summary: yaoi, twincest. Kaoru is caught doing something he shouldn't be.


**A/N: I know there are a lot of people who have written stories about this couple, but I love it, and I thought I would write one. So… here we go. **

**WARNING: This is a rated M twincest yaoi. This means if you don't like boy on boy action, turn back now, or forever hold you peace. **

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned, but look what I put them through. ;D**

Kaoru was sitting in their room, thinking about _him._ He was masturbating, thinking dirty thoughts. But he was allowed to do this in peace because _he_ wasn't home.

He was so caught up in his fantasy that he didn't hear the door downstairs close, signaling someone was home. As his hand went faster, he started moaning louder. He moaned _his_ name.

Finally, he grunted, sending cum onto himself and the sheets. He heard a chuckle and jerked his head to find _him_ staring at him, amusement in his eyes.

"You know, when I thought of coming home to my baby brother, I never thought about coming home to _this_," Hikaru said, leaning against the doorframe.

Kaoru gulped, going rigid. "I… This… Um…" he didn't know how to explain.

Kaoru watched as Hikaru unhitched from the doorframe and closed the door. He heard the click of a lock and shivered slightly. He stayed frozen in his position, his hand still on his now re-awakening cock. He watched as Hikaru stalked towards him, pulling his jacket off and throwing it to the floor. His predatory smile frightened Kaoru, but it also turned him on more.

"Now, little brother, we seem to be in a predicament…" **(A/N: big word… :P)**

Hikaru sat on the bed next to Kaoru.

Kaoru looked away from his twin. "Hikaru, I'm so sorry. I didn't-"

His apologies were stopped by a finger pressed against his mouth, followed by a pair of soft lips. After a moment, Hikaru pulled back.

"You… you're not mad?" Kaoru asked, shocked.

Hikaru smiled softly. "No, I'm not mad."

"W-Why?"

"Because," he leaned forward and placed his hand on Kaoru's face. "I want you. And it seems rather obvious to me that you want me."

Kaoru blushed and tried to look away, but Hikaru wouldn't let him.

Hikaru kissed him again, and this time, Kaoru responded. He kissed back passionately, finally unfreezing. He reached up, and wrapped his arms around his twin's neck.

Hikaru wrapped his arms around Kaoru's waist, and pulled him close. He let go only to start stripping his clothes off. A pair of hands stopped him and Kaoru pulled away.

"I'm supposed to be doing that," he said.

Hikaru smirked and sat back. Kaoru set to work, his hands quickly pulling his brother's clothes off. Every time there was new skin revealed to him, he would kiss, lick, and nip at it. When he reached his twin's pants, he looked up at his face. His eyes held a certain amount of lust and passion, but anticipation was there too.

Kaoru undid the button and zipper slowly, teasing the bulge there slightly. But the waiting got to be too much and he yanked his brother's pants down to his knees and stared.

His brother had gone commando, and his erection was magnificent. He could just picture the thing inside of him, pounding him…

He mentally shook his head and grabbed Hikaru's cock. Slowly, he stroked his hand up and down. He looked up when he heard Hikaru gasp to see that his brother's head was thrown back and his eyes were closed.

Hit with a sudden idea, he started stroking faster and faster. Hikaru's breathing quickened the fasted Kaoru's hand went.

All of a sudden, Kaoru's movements slowed to a crawl. Hikaru groaned. He tilted his head to look at Kaoru, but was only rewarded with a glimpse of hair.

The hand on Hikaru's cock was removed, and Hikaru was about to voice his displeasure when a wet heat enveloped his cock. His arms gave out from under him- he hadn't been aware of them holding him up- and he collapsed onto the bed.

Kaoru worked his way down slowly. He pulled up just as slow, and kissed the head. Then he deep throated it in one go. He gagged a bit when it was all the way in, but when he heard the gasp from above him, he hummed around the meat in his mouth, bobbing his head slowly. But he kept humming, teasing his twin as he bobbed his head faster and faster.

A hand threaded it's way into Kaoru's hair and pulled him up off of the delicious cock in front of him. It pulled him all the way up to his brother's face, and Hikaru smashed their lips together. Somehow, someone rolled and Hikaru wound up on top of Kaoru. Not that he was complaining.

Hikaru pulled away, only to trail his lips along his brother's jaw and throat. He ran his lips down to Kaoru's chest, leaving hickeys in any place he could. He pulled an erect, pink nipple into his mouth and proceeded to torture the body under his. He switched to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment with his teeth, tongue, and mouth.

Finally, he got bored there, and moved further down. But instead of going for his brother's cock, as he would have usually done, he went down to his legs and started massaging his inner thighs. His fingers would come close, and Kaoru would gasp. Then they would move away, and Kaoru would relax. That went on for a few minutes, and Kaoru whined.

"Come on Hikaru, stopped teasing. Please," he said.

Hikaru decided complied, and his hand found Kaoru's cock. Kaoru arched into that hand, gasping in pleasure.

He was aware that his brother's hand had gone under him, but didn't pay much attention until there was hot air against his entrance. He sat up to see his brother grinning at him like the little devil he was from between his legs. He watched his twin's tongue come out and disappear. Then he felt the wet muscle against his entrance and he collapsed onto the bed.

His breathing hitched as that tongue slipped itself into his tight entrance, and he groaned. He felt it moving, and almost came at the eroticism of the moment.

Soon, the tongue was replaced by a finger, then 2. After a couple minutes, there were 4 fingers inside of him, moving and stretching.

Kaoru was a sweaty, moaning mess. Then the fingers disappeared, and Kaoru moaned. But when he felt the thick head of his twin's cock enter him, he gasped and arched.

"Is this what you want?" Hikaru asked, just pushing the head in.

Kaoru shook his head and gasped, closing his eyes.

"Show me you want it," Hikaru said, smirking as he rolled over onto his back, his cock standing at full attention.

Kaoru looked at him for a few more minutes to see if he was serious. Then he was struck with a burst of bravery, and he moved to straddle Hikaru, but kneeling. He reached behind him to grab Hikaru's cock, positioning it at his entrance. He slowly slid down, and watched Hikaru's head fall back, his face twisted in pleasure.

He gasped and his legs gave out, so he impaled himself rather suddenly. Hikaru moaned, and Kaoru gasped, a few tears falling.

He just sat like that for a few minutes, getting used to the sensations. When he and Hikaru both couldn't stand the stillness, he leaned up and slammed himself back down. He gasped, and Hikaru gave a soft moan.

He did it again, but just slightly faster. With every time, he went slightly faster, until Hikaru was actively slamming up to meet Kaoru's thrusts. They went faster and faster, a chorus of moans coming from both throats.

"Ah, Hikaru…" Kaoru said.

"Kaoru, I'm so close," Hikaru grunted.

"Wait for me," Kaoru replied.

The action stopped long enough for them to roll over and Hikaru- now on top- started pounding into his brother with wild abandon. Kaoru wrapped his legs around Hikaru's waist, grabbed his own cock and started jerking off, moaning from his brother's animistic nature.

All of a sudden, Hikaru slammed against that spot inside of Kaoru, and Kaoru cried out, seeing stars. Kaoru arched his back, his hand leaving his cock to fist in the sheets.

A rougher hand grabber his cock and started stroking in time with Hikaru's thrusts, and both moaned together as they came.

Kaoru came first, spilling his cum all over their stomachs. The tightening around Hikaru was too much, and He thrust in one final time, spilling his seed deep inside of his twin.

Both fell asleep, with Hikaru still inside of Kaoru.

The next morning, both boys woke up to the sound of Haruhi yelling.

"If you boys aren't down here in the next 2 minutes, I am coming up there with the bucket's of ice water!" she yelled.

"Calm your boner, Haruhi. We'll be down in a minute," Hikaru yelled.

Both boys looked at each other, and Hikaru stood up to hunt for a decent pair of pants. Kaoru watched him. Then decided to get up and do the same.

The twins were getting ready to walk downstairs when Hikaru turned to Kaoru and pushed him against the wall, kissing him passionately. He pulled back after a few minutes.

"You should have told me. Now we can have some real fun," he whispered, his voice husky.

"Okay" was all Kaoru could reply.

They walked down the stairs, and had many more nights like the first one.

**A/N: Hey Guys! I thought I would write a yaoi, and this is the first thing I came up with. I know I'm perverted- and so are my friends for enjoying it- but we have fun, and if you don't like, oh well! :P **

**Anyway…. I need some ideas. If you have any, write a review, and I will write it. **

**Thanks, and please review! **


End file.
